Team Adventure, Inc
by Linda Atkinson
Summary: After the angels fell Dean finds Castiel in a homeless shelter. He brings him back to the bunker and helps him adjust to life as a mere mortal. They work a case; deal with a half-human former King of Hell and an epically bitchy Sam while making a few discoveries about themselves and each other along the way.


Team Adventure, Inc.

Pairings, characters: Dean/Castiel, Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran, Crowley

Rating: NC-17 M/M sexual content

Warnings: Some violence, sexual content, AU from the end of Season8/Beginning Season 9

Word Count:13,303

Summary: After the angels fell Dean finds Castiel in a homeless shelter. He brings him back to the bunker and helps him adjust to life as a mere mortal. They work a case; deal with a half-human former King of Hell and an epically bitchy Sam while making a few discoveries about themselves and each other along the way.

Notes: Written for the Dean/Castiel Secret Santa Exchange for themothandthestars from her prompt: Human!Cas: Dean teaching Cas how to be human, be it the "true meaning of humanity" or all the silly (disgusting, downright weird, whatever) things even a half fallen angel wouldn't need to deal with. Make it as silly or angsty or fluffy as you want. Note: This picks up from the end of Season 8/beginning of Season 9 and becomes AU in that Sam doesn't have an angelic hitchhiker, and there is no bimbo that Castiel sleeps with. (If anybody is getting Castiel's virginity, it's Dean!) Oh…and Kevin isn't dead.

Sam Winchester coughed a thick syrupy sound bubbling+ up from his chest, and then winced as he rolled over. Snorting the younger Winchester brother pulled the sheets up to his chin grumbling under his breath. Suddenly he caught sight of a shadowy figure huddled in the doorway to his room and yelped. Rolling over quickly he reached for the Browning semi-automatic nestled between the lamp and a Kleenex box on his bed table when the figure uttered a barking laugh. Growling Sam settled back, "I should shoot you just for being an ass, Dean."

Dean Winchester rolled his shoulders then reached around the doorjamb dragging a rolling cart into the room. Sam glanced up as his older brother proceeded to make a huge show of rolling the cart over before noting the silver dome resting on the table cloth draped surface, "I found this in the kitchen closet…"

"Pantry," Sam provided and Dean rolled his eyes so hard the younger Winchester was sure they going to roll right out of his skull and bounce on the floor.

"Pantry," Dean mimicked in a sing-song voice lifting the silver dome with a flourish, "TA DA!"

Sam struggled up onto his elbows staring at the dubious looking plate laid bare before him. The white ceramic plate was very obviously from the kitchen downstairs, beside it was a flatware set… knife, fork, spoon all lovingly placed on a white paper napkin. The food even looked edible. And as Sam's stomach rumbled to life he mulled it over mentally deciding that not only did it look edible it looked delectable. Narrowing his eyes Sam glanced at his older brother's face. Dean was bouncing lightly on his heels very deliberately not making eye contact. That set alarm bells ringing in Sam's head, "What'd you do to it?"

"What…!" Dean sputtered, "This is the thanks I get for caring about your mangy carcass?"

Now Sam had the good grace to look chagrined. Elbowing himself into a seated position he leaned over breath hissing between his teeth in a whistling groan.

Dean abandoned his cart in favor of striding over to the bed easing his brother back onto the pillow, "Take it easy. You look like crap on a cracker."

"That's so thoughtful and especially descriptive right before breakfast, Dean."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for, kiddo."

Kevin coughed from behind Dean and the elder Winchester brother turned frowning, "Somehtin" up, Kev… my man?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Are you genetically incapable of saying my whole name?"

Dean snorted, "Dude…you have been spending way too much time with Sasquatch here. Besides I don't even know your whole name."

"It's Kevin Alexander Tran…"

Dean blinked nodding, "Yeah ain't gonna happen."

Making a vague waving motion the hunter shooed the boy out the door. Once both of them were in the hallway Dean pulled the door to Sam's bedroom closed behind him following Kevin down the hall to the stairs. The boy took the stairs two at a time galloping down to the front room. On the television in the corner a news reporter was waving a pointer at a map of the United States covered in small red and yellow blossoms of what appeared to be lightening or on second glance Dean decided they were small flames.

Turning he shrugged, "And this means something to me because?"

"It's the angels, Dean. All the angels are falling."

"All the angels are falling where…from Heaven? You mean that Metatron did what he was gonna do? He closed the gates of heaven?"

"It looks that way. I don't think this is what Castiel had in mind when he went with Metatron. I think he intended to keep all the angels in Heaven. Not out. And maybe this ritual or spell or whatever backfired on him."

"Or Metatron decided to screw all his winged buddies over, including Cas." Dean slapped a palm against the wall. The sound cracked in the air making Kevin jerk in surprise. "This is why I told Cas to get his feathery ass back here. Every damned time he tries to help it just ends up making things worse. So now we've got a shit-ton of pissed off angels all over the place."

Kevin sighed raising his hands in a universal gesture of surrender, "Dude…How do I know? Anyway the news is saying all these singed homeless people are ending up in ERs all across the country, and I've seen reports from other countries too. If they are fallen angels they're all pretty much human right now."

Dean paused rubbing his fingertips over his lips. It was a gesture that Kevin had seen the older man make numerous times. It generally meant that something bad was going to happen, to him in particular. He edged away trying to flee before the elder Winchester brother could con him into doing something he would regret.?P

Grinning Dean slapped a palm against the wall, blocking Kevin from making his escape down the hallway, "Hey if most of the winged-dickbags that fell are human then I'm thinking that Cas might be out there somewhere. Maybe human, too."

"Could be," Kevin said slowly narrowing his eyes at the other man.?P

Dean rolled his own eyes in response. "Take it easy. All I want is for you to keep an eye on Sasquatch up there until I get back. I'm gonna try and reach Cas and go pick him up."?P

Now the boy looked suspicious and intrigued all at once. Dean watched the warring emotions on Kevin's face and felt a stab of glee when intrigued won out, "How are you going to do that?"

"Ah you let me worry about that Kev, my man."

Kevin snorted, "As long as I don't have to set foot outside the bunker or inside the dungeon I'm good with that."

Dean smiled magnanimously, "Kitchen is all stocked. Plenty of toilet paper, I saw to that one myself. You can never be too careful. Just make sure that Sam eats a couple of meals a day and I'm a happy camper."?P

Pulling his phone out of his pocket Dean wandered into the front room and Kevin took the opportunity to duck into the kitchen hoping that the elder Winchester would forget about him. Burrowing his head into the massive refrigerator the boy rummaged a few minutes before scurrying off with his snack. Leaning against the banister leading upstairs Dean hummed to himself as the phone rang.?P

Suddenly a bright, cheery voice chirped on the other end. "Hey, Charlie…how's it going? Look you still got that friend who works for the FBI? I need to see if I can find one of these homeless individuals who keep fallin' out of the atmosphere."

Shaking his head Dean sighed, "You remember Castiel?"

"The angel?" Charlie barked on the other end of the phone.

Dean sighed again. "Yeah, I think he might be in trouble. These homeless people are way, way far from home. Like however, far it took to fall to Earth from Heaven. And I think Cas was one of them."

"I don't know, that's like finding a needle in a stack of needles. Have you seen how many of 'em are out there? Text me his phone number maybe we can turn the GPS on."

Dean smiled, "Yeah sure. Thanks Charlie…I owe you one, a big one."

"Sorry Winchester I don't care how big it is, you ain't my type." Charlie chuckled. "Sit tight for a bit. I'll call you back."

Dean was bent over the hood of the Impala when his phone rang almost two hours later. Charlie's voice was still as bright and shiny as a new penny and the hunter winced a little when he pressed the phone to his ear, "Yeah…Charlie, so how's it goin'?"

Charlie chuckled and Dean could almost see her puffed up face as she drawled, 'Comin' along real nice. I found him for you."

A smile broke across Dean's face and he whistled appreciatively, "Man… you are fast; you little minx."

"T'wert nothin', cowboy," Charlie said. "Karl…my FBI guy. Hey! That rhymed."

"Charlie," Dean interrupted and the woman on the other end of the phone sighed as if she was the most put upon person on the face of the Earth.

"You got no poetry in your soul, Winchester."

"And I'd like to keep it that way. Give it up babe and I'll love you forever." Dean whispered slyly.

Now Charlie scoffed. "I don't think so. You already love somebody more than me." She paused at the sharp indrawn breath the hunter emitted, "You'll get there when you stop being so dense, boy. Any hows, your angel buddy ended up in North Dakota, not too far from Bobby Singer's old homestead."

Dean frowned, "Damn…that's a hell of a long haul. I'd better saddle up and quit burnin' daylight."

"The address is for a homeless shelter at a church in Sioux Falls. I just texted you the address. You probably know the way pretty good."

Whistling "Show me the Way to Go Home," Dean leaned against the banner bellowing up the stairs, "Hey…kids, dad's gotta go. You two behave yourselves."

Slamming the door behind him the elder Winchester brother ambled to the garage and let himself in. His emergency duffle was in the trunk and Dean paused rifling through the contents before nodding. A quick flick of his wrist and the duffle was scooted out of the way so he could lift the false bottom of the trunk checking on the weapons stored inside. When everything was arranged to his satisfaction Dean headed around the car to the driver side door then settled inside. He wondered briefly why he was stalling getting on the road when he knew where the angel had gotten himself too. His thoughts drifted briefly, very briefly, over what Charlie had said to him on the phone before Dean shook his head and cranked the engine over. He wasn't going there, nope not now…not ever.

With a grimace Dean leaned over the seat dragging a battered cardboard box from the foot well and popping a tape into the tape deck. The first strains of music seemed jarringly loud and he cursed under his breath. Pulling the Impala onto the road he adjusted the music humming along as he thought about his conversation with Charlie yet again. "Shit…why'd she have to go and say it. What is heard cannot be unheard. Now I'm thinking about it." Dean frowned, "Hell I'm talking to myself. Now, I'm talking to myself about thinking about it."

Glancing in the rear-view mirror Dean shot himself a look, and then watched as the muscle in his jaw twitched, "Damn it… you are so screwed, Winchester."

Oddly enough the voice in his head sounded just like Charlie.

Groaning Dean leaned down resting his chin on his hand briefly before realizing he could neither see the road nor steer the car. Sitting up he let the ribbon of asphalt in front of him ease his thoughts. But it was six hundred miles and an all night drive to Sioux Falls, "Dammit, you are so screwed Winchester," he echoed. And somewhere, somehow Dean was certain that Fate was laughing her ass off at him.

There was stubble on his cheeks and grit in his eyes when the Impala rolled to a stop in front of the United Friends of Christ Church in downtown Sioux Falls just past noon the next day. Brushing a hand over his face Dean grunted. Sniffing he had to admit he didn't smell as fresh as a daisy and he wondered if maybe he just shouldn't check into a motel and grab a quick shower.

Suddenly the side doors to the church rocked open and a figure stepped out into the afternoon sun. There was no mistaking that slightly sloped shoulder form although he was no longer dressed in a too big trench coat and cheap suit. Nope Cas was rocking the grunge look, worn jeans and a sweatshirt that was a size too big. Couldn't the guy ever pick clothes that fit right? But Dean had to admit the rich, dark navy did crazy things to the blue in the angel's eyes. Not that Dean usually noticed those kinds of things. It was just 'cause the jeans and sweatshirt thing was new, and different.

"And you are so screwed, Winchester," Dean repeated in what had become his mantra for the entirety of this little jaunt across America's highway.

Opening the door Dean slid out of the car. Vacantly he cast a quick glance at himself in the side mirror. There was a greasy stain on his shirt from last night's bacon cheeseburger that wasn't doing his image any good. But Dean figured he would just have to rock the slightly homicidal manic look. Hopefully nobody at the church would peg him for a serial killer. Cas would vouch for him, maybe. Depended on how pissed off the angel was.

Looking both ways the elder Winchester brother dashed across the street heading for the side alley that lead behind the church building. As he rounded the corner of the building Dean pulled to a halt. Castiel was bent over lifting a cardboard box full of slightly wilted looking lettuce. Clearing his throat Dean murmured, "Hey…Cas."

The former angel dropped the box gasping. Finally Castiel turned cocking his head, "Hello, Dean."

Damn if that didn't send a shiver down Dean's spine, just like it had the very first time, and it had every single time since he'd met the angel. Closing his eyes the hunter sighed, "Why didn't you call me, Cas?"

Closing his eyes Castiel grimace and Dean could feel the sorrow rolling off his friend in waves, "This is my fault…all of it."

"Hey you don't have a monopoly on guilt, buddy. We all been there, done that…"

"Burned the tee-shirt?" Castiel asked with a faint smile.

Dean chuckled ruefully. "Burned 'em by the bushel-basket, pal."

Now Castiel uttered a brief laugh, "How did you find me?"

Dean shrugged grunting, "Erh, called around, cashed in a favor. You gotta be good to hide from a Winchester."

Flushing bright red Castiel nodded, "I never wanted to hide from you Dean. It just seemed to end up that way. I never meant for this to happen. Now I can't fix it."

"That's why you got friends, Cas. Maybe we can work it out together, you know. Anyway you gotta come back to the bunker with me."

"Are you sure that the others won't mind?"

Castiel said wrapping his arms around himself and shivering slightly. Dean cocked his head that was something he'd never seen the angel do before. But then again Castiel wasn't an angel any more.

"Hey come on…you gotta come back with me. I left Sam and Kevin alone there. God knows what they're up too. They might be having one hell of a kegger."

Castiel chuckled, "You think that Sam and Kevin are having a wild party in the bunker?"

Dean smiled, "Yeah what am I thinkin'? Those two are probably watching the Discovery Channel and writing a term paper."?P

Walking closer Dean pressed a hand to Castiel's shoulder waiting pensively to see if the angel would shake him off. When Cas didn't move Dead edged a little closer. "You gotta come back, man. I' m stuck alone with two of the nerdiest geeks in geekdom."

"I don't think that's actually a word, Dean," Castiel said with a tiny little half-grin, and Dean felt something in his world shift.

The hunter stared deeply at the other man, from the pink swell of Castiel's mouth to the fuller red flush on his cheeks and finally to blue, blue depths of his eyes. For a minute Dean's reality shifted, he felt like he was surrounded by warm fuzzy cotton. It drowned out everything around him but Cas and the warmth under his hand here he was touching the former angel right down to the warm heat spiraling out of the center of his body. "Damn, you are so screwed, Winchester," Dean whispered and Castiel frowned cocking his head again in that oh so familiar way.

"What?'" the former angel asked with a slow smile.

Dean shook himself slightly. "Awwww, nothin'. Cas… please. I need you man"

"You always had me Dean. Always."

Castiel blinked and the moment was shattered. Stepping back Dean licked his lips nervously. Castiel's eyes darted to the hunters face watching as the tip of his tongue wet his lips. Biting his own lip the former angel wondered at the hot feeling that slipped down his spine pooling in his groin. He had never felt the sensation as sharply as he did at that moment in time. He shifted as something stirred both inside him and in the front of his jeans, making his flesh tumescent as it had been when he had watched the Pizza Man doing those strange and exotic things to the Babysitter so long ago.

Dean grunted looking down, "Uhh…Cas you gotta hold it together here dude. You're jumping the gun a little."

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel said quietly.

Dean blushed again. "I'll explain it to you when we get to the motel. I need to get a shower and crash for a bit before we hit the highway back home."

Castiel nodded. "Home yes…I would like to go home with you."

Dean swallowed hard, "Oh man…just don't get me revved up. I need to think a little bit."

Following the hunter to the car Castiel sighed, "Think about what, Dean?"

"About somethin' that's been a long time comin' between you and me. Maybe since you walked into that barn years ago all sparkly shit, you know."

"I never sparkled Dean. I wasn't that kind of angel," Castiel snorted and Dean shot him a look, followed by a grin.

Leaning around he opened the passenger side door for the former angel pausing to squeeze Castiel's shoulder once again. "You just keep tellin' yourself that, 'cause you sure sparkle for me."

The motel they ended up at was dubious at best. Castiel was reluctant to leave car and he had spent several nights since he had been cast out of Heaven sleeping in alleys and in one memorable occasion under a highway overpass bridge. Still Dean looked like he was more than in his element at this lowly establishment so the former angel bit the inside of his cheek until the pain pushed him out of the front seat of the car.

Waving the plastic tag of the room key over his shoulder in a "come on hurry up" gesture the elder Winchester brother led his friend across the parking lot and to the somewhat welcoming environs of the Dewdrop Inn. Castiel followed quietly blanching when a middle aged woman in a purple sequined tank top and black leggings whistled at him under her breath.

Whispering quietly Castiel said, "Dean I think there are women of ill repute in this place."

"Probably so, they rent by the hour." Now Castiel looked scandalized and the hunter chuckled, "Still haven't loosened up yet?"

"If by loosened up you mean have I participated in licentious activities, then no."

Dean shot him a look, "Still got that V card, huh?"

Castiel blushed rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I still haven't had the occasion."

"Well, you're about to get that chance," Dean said softly. Turning he stroked the tips of his fingers down his companion's cheek then across his lips. Castiel's tongue darted out wetting the hunter's fingertips and Dean shivered. "Tell me I'm wrong, Cas. And this all goes away. So before I make a complete ass of myself…tell me I'm wrong."

"I can't Dean…that would be a lie. And I'm done lying to you."

Stumbling back Dean put his hand out grasping the former angel tightly by the front of his shirt. They staggered together into the dim confines of the motel room. Turning quickly Dean hoisted Castiel physically into the air tossing him the short distance across the room to the bed. There was a muffled oomph as he hit the soft surface of the bed then rolled over onto his back. Dean slammed the door shut hopping on first one foot then the other as he toed off his boots. Cocking his head the hunter made a motion in his companions direction, "Cas…shoes."

Glancing down Castiel blinked then wriggled around on the bed yanking at the laces before discarding his sneakers over the side of the bed. The mattress groaned and the bed shook as the hunter flung himself onto the surface besides the slightly bewildered looking former angel.

Grinning Dean reached out stoking his fingertips over the other man's cheek the sliding his palm around Castiel's neck pulling him forward. The first brush of their lips together was electric, and Castiel almost purred as Dean pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Finally after what seemed an eternity the angel got with the program curling his fists into the fabric of the hunter's shirt slotting their bodies together from breastbone to the crotch.

Eyes widening in surprise Castiel glanced down between them, "I…this only happened to me once before. I never thought that it would happen to you."

Dean barked out a laugh, "Cas…it's happened before, too many times, but this time it actually means something."

"It means something because you're aroused?" Castiel whispered. Shaking his head Dean slid his finger sunder the former angel's chin pulling his head up until their eyes met.

"Naw…it means something because it's you."

Leaning in Dean pressed his mouth against the former angel's mouth forming silent words. Castiel tried to cock his head but found his moments restrained. The hunter butted his nose against the furrow between Castiel's brows then lipped his way down the other man's chin to nibble at his Adam's apple. Castiel wriggled and Dean caught his wrists holding him down.

Using his teeth the hunter popped the top button on the other man's shirt and Castiel gasped. Sighing Dean slid back easing onto his knees, "As great as that looks in movies its hell on your back in real life so how about you sit up here and let me get that shirt off."

After a couple of false starts both men managed to get each other's shirts unbuttoned and off. Castiel watched a Dean stripped out of the black tee-shirt he wore under his habitual flannel then reach down to pop the button on his jeans.

"Dean," Castiel said hoarsely, "I want…let me."

"You got this?" Dean said with a smirk and Castiel shot him a look. Laughing the former angel's long slim fingers stroked over the button then eased into the crack of the zipper. Dean hissed.

"Yes, Dean, I got this, even when I was an angel I knew how to get this off."

"Hey," Dean said slyly eyebrows bouncing, "Now you can work on gettin' me off."

Castiel grimaced, "Do you want me to do this or not?"

"Alright, alright..don't get snippy." Dean slid off the bed shucking his jeans then laid back watching as Castiel blushed violently before reaching a trembling hand down to unfasten his own pants. Dean smirked again when he noted the former angel's lack of underwear. And then Castiel was gloriously naked and hot and pressed right up against Dean on the creaking mattress in this trashy little run-down motel room.

Without his celestial powers it was easy enough for the hunter to manhandle Castiel, considering he had a couple of inches and about twenty pounds on him, but the former angel didn't make it easy. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what he was doing, and he wasn't big on finesse but Dean had to admit that Cas certainly knew what he liked. And, apparently, the former angel was just wild about slick slippery wet kisses, if the way he was purring like a damned cat was anything to go by.

And Dean was more than happy to give them to him. His hand slipped over the sweat slicked skin down the smaller man's ribs tickling lightly and Dean was gratified when Castiel jumped and laughed. Then he dipped his hand lower raking his fingers through the wiry curls at Castiel's groin curling his fingers around the long length of him, thumb stroking at the slit. A few drops of pearly liquid spilled over Dean's thumb and the silky purrs turned to demanding growls.

Pushing Castiel down onto the bed Dean leaned over him pressing his aching flesh against the former angel's and he was rewarded with a happy thrumming purr again. Grunting Dean thrust in an even rhythm working their flesh together until he felt the hitch in Castiel's breath and the short hoarse shout as the other man came. The hot spurts of liquid painting Dean's chest sent him into a frenzy and the moaned loudly as he peaked himself.

Once his heart had stopped pounding and Dean could manage to crack his eyes open he glanced over at his companion. Castiel was lying with a hazy half-smile plastered on his face. Dean shifted, "So Cas…you okay?"

"I don't know. That was incredible," the former angel said with a full toothy grin. Dean felt his heart flip. "Do you remember the Pizza man and the Baby sitter?"

"Not personally…" Dean chuckled and Castiel jabbed an elbow into his ribs. Grunting the hunter held up a hand, "That crappy low budget porno you were watching way back when?"

"Is there a way for two men to…do what they were doing?"

Dean snickered, "Well not exactly, but yeah two guys can… you know…uh what'd you have in mind?"

"I want you to do that to me. What the pizza man was doing to the baby sitter," Castiel said with a breathy sigh. Dean felt his face go hot, and he shivered in spite of the heat.

"Yeah we can do that, just not tonight. I think we need to work up to that, maybe next time."

Rolling up onto his elbows Castiel leaned over Dean staring into his face. Dean twitched, and then swallowed hard at the smile that swept across the former…no his… angel's face. "There is going to be a next time, Dean?"

Blushing a deeper richer red Dean nodded, "Yeah Cas…a whole lotta next times. Okay. Now shut up and go to sleep."

Sunlight stabbing Dean in the eye roused him from a deep and satisfying sleep. A faint muttering sound caused him to roll over and the hunter chuckled as he clandestinely watched Castiel standing in front of the vanity mirror.

The former angel was holding a tube of toothpaste aloft squinting at the fine print then casting a dubious glance at the toothbrush in the other hand. Sighing Castiel leaned forward until his nose was almost pressed against the glass tipping his head back. Taking a deep breath the former angel squirted a huge glob of toothpaste into his mouth then quickly rammed the toothbrush in swishing and scrubbing while choking.

Dean barked out a laugh and Castiel turned to him with a glare. Spitting a massive amount of white foam into the sink he waved a hand at the hunter, "Dean, I have been told that good oral hygiene is necessary to humans. What is so funny about brushing ones teeth?"

Sliding out of the bed the elder Winchester brother walked to his friend, now lover, taking the toothbrush. Quickly he dipped the brush under the stream of tepid water running in the basin then grasped the toothpaste from Castiel's hand, "It works better if you do it like this."

Nodding at the toothbrush Dean waited until he was sure that Castiel was watching. Carefully he squeezed a small amount of paste onto the brush head then lifted it to the former angel's lips. Castiel dutifully opened his mouth allowing Dean to stroke the brush over his teeth and tongue.

Humming Castiel closed his eyes and the hunter felt a shiver crawl down the length of his spine.

"You like that, huh?' Dean asked hoarsely. Castiel smiled pushing the toothbrush out of his mouth.

"I like everything you've done for me, or to me…Dean."

Smiling Dean reached across the counter tugging his shaving kit over, "As much as I love the scruffy thing you've got goin' there are some times when you're gonna have to shave so…lesson numero uno on manscaping."

Quickly Dean ran the basin half-full of warm water then tilted Castiel's head to the side. The former angel watched intently in the mirror and Dean blushed from the intense scrutiny…although he had been the subject of Castiel's intent gazes for so long now the hunter wondered why he still felt slightly giddy whenever the other man stared at him.

"Okay…I like a straight razor for really gettin' a good shave, but I think we'll start you out a little slower." Fishing through the contents of his bag the hunter finally pulled out a blue plastic disposable razor holding it aloft for the other man's perusal. Castiel nodded as if Dean was imparting the wisdom of the ages following the hunter's every move with his eyes.

The razor was nestled gently on the edge of the sink while Dean drew out a can of shaving cream. He squirted a large dollop into his palm them stroked the white cream over Castiel's cheeks and down his neck.

Lifting the razor again with quick, sure stokes Dean cleared the stubble from his companion's cheeks. Sliding his fingers down Castiel's neck he gently turned the former angel's neck so that he could run the blades over his chin and above his lips. Castiel stood silent, compliant under Dean's hands.

By the time he was done shaving the other man the hunter had a raging hard-on. He pressed himself against Castiel's back and the other man shifted settled more firmly against Dean's chest, "You're aroused."

"Yeah," Dean hissed with an indrawn breath, "Yeah…Cas, I want…"

"Anything, Dean. You know I would do anything for you, always would have," Castiel sighed closing his eyes.

Pressing his lips against the back of Castiel's neck Dean reached into the basin grabbing a washcloth. Slowly he wrung the water out and stroked the rough cloth over the other man's face wiping away the remains of the shaving cream, and then he glanced over Castiel's shoulder. Clean shaven he looked younger, less drawn and the hunter smiled. With one hand he dragged the shaving kit over looking for a bottle of lube he kept in the bottom.

"Put your hand up, Cas."

A tiny frown tugged at the other's lips but Castiel did as he was told holding his hand out palm up. Dean flipped the lid of the tiny bottle then squirted a generous amount of the clear fluid onto Castiel's upturned palm. Pressing his hand against Castiel's hip the hunter leaned forward kissing the back of his neck, "Spread your legs for me."

Once again the former angel did as he was told sliding his feet apart then tensing as Dean reached between them fingers trailing over the other man's butt to spread his cheeks. A fingertip dipped into the crevice and Castiel whined. Dean grinned against his shoulder, "That the spot?"

"Oh yes, Dean." Castiel said breathlessly. His breath hitched again as Dean dipped the finger in twisting it and pressing deep.

"Is this what you wanted, Cas?"

"Yes…yes oh please." Castiel sighed shaking visible. Dean grinned marveling at the fact that he could render a once powerful being to a mewling, whining creature begging for his touch.

Slipping his finger out of the former angel's body Dean dripped more lube onto his hand then reached down again. This time he slid two fingers in deep twisting until Castiel tensed then shouted almost jumping out of his arms, "That's the spot, huh?"

Finally the hunter stroked his hand over his dick then pressed a hand to his companions back, "Cas this might hurt just a little at first okay, but stick with me. I'll make it worth it."

Castiel shifted nervously then clasped the vanity in both hands whining a little as Dean slid inside. Patting Castiel's back Dean rocked the pulled out before resuming the slow steady slide inside the other man. Finally he bottomed out balls nestled in the cleft of the other man's ass. Castiel let his pent up breath out in one long sibilant sigh. "Dean, I need you to do something. I don't what to ask for…"

"It's okay." Dean groaned appreciatively then pulled out before thrusting sharply back in. Once he was sure that he was not hurting the other man he set a steady pace grunting with pleasure. It didn't take too long before Castiel stiffened rocking up onto the balls of his feet then coming with a stifled moan. Dean panted sweat dripping off his face dropping onto the pale skin before him. A few minutes late he came as well eyes closed as he rode out the waves of pleasure crashing over him.

They stood silent for a few minutes both gasping for breath before Dean pulled out. Running his finger sup Castiel's spine the hunter ruffled the other man's hair, "Come on, we need to get a shower then some breakfast before we hit the road."

Nodding Castiel shot him a blinding smile, "Yes breakfast. I have developed a fondness for pancakes I believe you would appreciate."

Laughing Dean nodded, "Okay Cas...my man, pancakes it is. Come on I'd be willing to bet the hot water in this craptastic joint is on a first come first served basis."

Cocking his head Castiel smiled, "Well I believe that I was the first to…come, so I think I deserve the first shower."

"Whoa Cas, was that a joke. Don't hurt yourself or anything. Do you need to lie down?"

"No Dean, I need a shower." Castiel dodged around the other man but Dean managed to grab him from behind.

"You're quick I'll give you that, but I got years of fighting for the shower with Sammy on my side. Besides I think there's room enough for us to share."

Sometime later, their bellies full of excellent pancakes and the Impala filled with gas the two men turned toward the Bunker and home and Dean felt all the tension leaching out of body like water running through a sieve.

Dean pulled the Impala to a halt outside the Men of Letters bunker and turned the engine off. Casting a quick glance at the man snoring softly in the seat beside him he grinned. Leaning over the hunter whispered in Castiel's ear, "Hey wakey wakey…honey we're home."

Castiel snorted, snuffled then rolled onto his side as much as possible trying to shove Dean away. Rolling his eyes the elder Winchester brother said, "Oh yeah like that's gonna stop me. I know you're ticklish; don't make me do it, Cas. Don't. Make. Me."

Tilting his head to one side Dean ended up with a mouth full of Castiel's palm, "Okay you asked for it."

Digging his fingers into the former angel's side Dean began a merciless assault on ribs and armpits. Castiel growled kicking, but the angle was off and his foot contacted the drive-train not the driver.

"Dean!" Castiel barked, voice a deep growl that did strange and wonderful things to Dean's libido. "Stop it! Stop….okay I'm awake."

Leaning over Dean butted his head against Castiel's chest then moved up to press his lips against the other man's Castiel rumbled happily opening to let Dean inside. They were pressed together when a sudden sharp knock sounded against the window above Castiel's head. Both men jumped.

Dean scooted back glaring up at the blonde standing opened mouthed beside the car. Shooting the former angel a rueful grin he wriggled across the seat opening the door. Charlie skipped around the front of the Impala grabbing the elder Winchester brother by the front of his shirt reeling him in for a big hug. Dean grumbled and groused but he didn't step away.

Castiel wandered from the passenger side of the car blinking at the sight before him. When Charlie spotted the other man she gleefully abandoned Dean in favor of hugging Castiel. He grunted in surprise before shooting a panicked look at Dean.

"Just pat her on the back and she'll go away eventually." Dean said moving around the car to the trunk. Charlie snorted

"You shut up, Winchester,"

Dean rolled his eyes, "And just why are you here, Charlie?" Dean hoisted his duffle and Castiel's backpack out of the trunk tossing the other man his bag. Castiel caught the backpack in one hand before slinging it onto his shoulder.

"Actually," Sam's voice carried from behind Dean. "She has a case."

Dean smiled as he moved to intercept his brother, "Hey, so you're up and around."

Sam nodded, "Yeah doing a lot better. Charlie called me right after you left and I told her to get over here. This looks like a simple vengeful spirit."

"So basically a quick salt and burn." Dean nodded, "Good easy case to break Cas in on."

Sam frowned, "Maybe he should sit this one out. He's pretty new to this human thing."

"Ain't gonna get any easier, Sammy. He might as well jump into the deep end with both feet."

They were seated around a table in the living room the scattered remains of lunch spread out between them when Charlie pulled out a sheaf of newspaper clippings. Silently she passed them to Dean, "I already went over some of this with Sam on the phone. My friend owns a small camp where they hold corporate team building retreats. He's been under investigation since there have been three deaths at the place in the last six months."

Dean took the clippings reviewing them before passing them to the former angel. Castiel looked slightly lost but he took the papers shuffling through them before perusing the contents of the articles.

Once Charlie had both his and Dean's attention she pushed a manila folder across the table, "Jason…that's my friend bought the place a year ago. They did a lot of renovation work on it; it used to be some kind of a boy scout camp. As soon as the business gets up and running…bam, the first guy is found dead on one of the event courses. Not much came of it until the next one, and finally last week after the third death the sheriff's department started taking notice."

Dean cleared his throat, and then rubbed his fingers over his mouth, "And you're sure that this Jason guy is not some Jeffrey Dhamer type?"

"No, he's a real nice guy, Dean. And the deaths don't look suspicious at all. That's why it took so long for the authorities to get involved; the first two looked like heart attacks. And nobody thought it was odd…two corporate big shots keeling over after doing some paint balling."

"Paint balling?" Kevin echoed and Charlie turned to him.

"Yeah, that's the team building thing. They take corporate folks and dress 'em in camo and put out in a course to shoot paintballs at each other. Trying to teach them to work as teams."

Sam nodded, "It's not that odd. I've heard of it before. A lot of big businesses try to build team spirit with these types of retreats. I think it'll be a great experience."

"Whoa…whoa, Sammy just who's gonna experience it?" Dean said frowning. "I can think of a whole lot of things that can screw up a hunt and a bunch of office douche bags playing Rambo is right up there on the top of the list."

"We have to go where the ghost is, Dean. Therefore we team up and go on a retreat." Sam snorted. Dean rolled his eyes but finally nodded.

"Okay so I guess me and Cas get a few minutes to unpack then get ready to hit the road again." Turning the elder Winchester smiled at Castiel, "Upstairs first room on the right."

Castiel nodded grabbing his backpack and heading up the stairs. Dean rose to follow him turning to shoot a glare at the assembled group at the table, "What ain't you all gonna give us shit?"

"About what?" Sam asked as Kevin sat back shaking h is head. Charlie just shot him a blinding grin.

"Come on, Dean. We all saw this comin' a mile away."

A couple of hours later Dean was pacing the length of the living room surveying the pile of bags and bundles the group had gathered. Charlie had her own duffle and Kevin as well. Sam had added his bag and a laptop bag. That left only his and Castiel's things to be brought down.

Castiel was in their room repacking his belongs after they had gone through some old clothes of Dean's and the few items that the former angel had managed to gather in his short time at the homeless shelter. Dean had made a mental note to take the other man into town and scavenge the local thrift stores to add to Castiel's meager wardrobe.

When the hunter looked up again Charlie was biting her thumbnail and looking entirely too shifty for Dean's liking. Narrowing his eyes the elder Winchester swaggered up to the young woman leaning over her in what he hoped was a semi-threatening manner. Charlie merely gaped at him like he had lost his mind. Giving up intimidation as a lost cause Dean settled for the direct approach.

"What's got your drawers in a knot, girl?"

Shooting the other hunter an apologetic look Charlie raised her hands, "Uhh, I was just talkin' to Jason and we don't have enough team members."

Dean shrugged, "So"

Sam frowned, "Dean we need to replicate…"

"Replicate…replicate? Seriously, Sammy?" Dean hissed. Sam slammed an elbow into his older brother's ribs grinning when Dean grunted. Castiel looked angry and the younger brother held up his hands.

"Yes, Dean.., we need to replicate the conditions of the other attacks as closely as possible. That means of all the other teams...Especially the ones where the attacks occurred had six members then we need to have six members."

"We basically we need another warm body?" Dean said pacing a few steps across the room. He glanced at the other hunters standing around then back at Sam, "Who can we call on short notice?"

Now Sam looked apologetic, "Well…actually we have another team member," He said glancing at the dungeon door. Dean followed his brother's look then pulled up short.

"Oh hell no! Sam you can't be serious…Crowley? You want to take Crowley?"

Now Charlie stepped forward, "We can bind him. I had Kevin engrave the sigils on his handcuffs into a bracelet. We can weld it on. He'll be bound to one of us and we can take the handcuffs and keep him in a devil's trap in the hotel room."

"You think that'll make a difference?" Dean asked, "You all know Crowley is as slick as spit on a griddle."

"That's very descriptive language, Dean." Castiel chirped, "Almost poetic…"

Turning to the former angel Dean growled, "Not now, Cas."

Sam moved forward grasping his older brother by the arm. Dean looked up wincing, and Sam shook his arm, "Dean we don't have a choice. We'll, make a deal with him."

"Oh, because that always works out so well."

Sam sniffed, "Just let's talk to him. He's been cooped up in the dungeon for two months now. Maybe he's a little more flexible."

"God as my witness, Sammy… I never ever want to think about how flexible Crowley is." Dean raised his hand shoving his younger brother back a few steps. "Okay we'll give it a shot, but if that rat bastard causes any problems I'm up for ganking his ass as well as the ghost, got it?"

Sam shook his head then took a deep breath before opening the door to the dungeon. Crowley was still seated behind his desk dead center in the large Devil's Trap on the floor hands shackled to the arms of a chair.

With a cocky jerk of his head the demon offered the two Winchester brother's a smarmy grin, "Back for more of my scintillating conversation, boys?"

Dean sighed, "Look Crowley we're a little pressed for time here so I'm just gonna cut to the chase. You want out for a quick trip?"

Crowley frowned narrowing his eyes, "Oh and for this largess just what do I need to do?"

Sam elbowed Dean out of the way, "We have a case, just a quick salt and burn…"

"And this is important to me why?" Crowley said with a smile. Dean flicked a wrist toward the door.

"You want out or not?"

Sam tried shoving him out of the way again and met with more than a little resistance, "Dean will you let me handle this?"

"Oh yes,' Crowley said, "I'd much rather deal with the Winchester whose I.Q. is larger than his shoe size."

"Screw you, Crowley,' Dean snapped and the demon hissed.

"Not on a good day boyo." Feigning indifference the demon flicked his fingers at the two Winchester brothers, "You're losing me here. So make your case, stretch."

Sam sighed, "We need a sixth member for our team. You get a few days out of the dungeon, a nice hotel room, some time to stretch your legs and some good food."

"Tempting," Crowley said. "Of course I do have to consider the company I'd be keeping."

Dean slammed his fist into the palm of his hand, "Screw this Sammy…we'll call somebody."

Crowley leaned forward, "Well I haven't said no. Okay… if I do this just how do we plan not parting ways?"

Now Sam was all business, "First thing we have a binding spell engraved in this bracelet." He held the item in question aloft soft light glinting on the silver finish. "It binds you to whomever reads the spell, and it gets welded on. We carry the shackles and a tarp with a Devil's Trap painted on it. You will stay put, Crowley…got it?"

Crowley shrugged as if it made no difference to him, "And we're looking at quality accommodations here?"

"Well, it ain't the Waldorf Astoria, but it ain't a dungeon either," Dean supplied. Crowley bit his lip nodding his head back and forth like a ticking pendulum.

"Yes, there is that," the demon smiled smoothly and Sam felt like he was staring at a shark waiting at the bow of a sinking boat. Sam held up the bracelet and Dean pulled the keys to the shackles out of his pocket. Once the heavy cuffs were removed the elder Winchester brother surveyed the demon with a sneer.

"So who gets to be Crowley's buddy?"

Sam shrugged, "Not Kevin considering that whoever it is will have to share a hotel room with him. So I'm thinking either me or Charlie…"

"I'd rather the blonde," Crowley interrupted. Both Winchesters turned to the demon.

"Shut up, Crowley." They said in unison. Sam glared at the smaller figure, "Besides you're not her type."

Crowley shrugged, "Hey I'm open-minded. Whaddya say stretch…you, me and the blonde?"

Sam glared at the demon again but Charlie merely shrugged, "I don't mind. He is just another tool in gettin' this thing resolved."

Dean grinned, "Yeah Crowley is a tool alright." The demon looked offended.

"Oh just keep it. If you had anything to offer on this case I wouldn't be standing here right now. So you just keep laughing it up, bozo."

Sam stepped between the two of them, "Let's get Crowley geared up and hit the road. He's needs clothes and a duffle."

Crowley nodded, "Do you have an Armani catalogue by chance?"

Dean shook his head, "On our budget we're talkin' Target' couture here."

"Never mind, boys. I can still make due." With a wave of the demon's hand a stuffed duffle bag appeared at his feet. Taking note of the bag Charlie smiled.

"Okay, this is our cover. I signed us up at the retreat as Winchester Inc. We restore and sell classic cars. I figured Dean would appreciate that and it takes the Impala into account. We need to hit the road. Crowley can ride with me in my car and one of you guys if you want. I have Sam listed as the CEO…"

"Hey!" Dean interjected, "Why Sam and not me? I'm older!"

Crowley sniffed, "Do you even know what CEO stands for, Deano?"

"Shut up, Crowley," Dean said stiffly but Castiel merely walked up patting him on the back. The others are stared and Charlie continued.

"I'm the executive assistant, i.e. secretary; Kevin is I.T. and Crowley head of sales. That leaves you and Cas as the hands on guys."

Castiel nodded, "Considering I was a wave-length of Celestial intent and as such had no hands, it is still an accurate description of what I did as an angel."

A few minutes later and Charlie finished intoning the last syllables of the spell leaving her bound to a demon. Crowley for the most part looked completely unaffected but Sam thought he detect just a slightest bit of deference in his attitude when he talked to her.

Bags stowed and both vehicles packed they were on the way. Kevin, unsurprisingly, had opted to ride with Dean and Castiel. While Sam decided that he couldn't, in good conscience, leave Charlie alone with the demon was seated in the shot-gun seat of her car while Crowley was seated on the Devil's Trap painted tarp in the backseat.

Dean sat stiffly behind the wheel of the Impala staring at the split rails and green forests in front of him. Charlie's car pulled up behind him and she honked nosily waving out the window. Gritting his teeth Dean put the car into drive and headed up the dirt and gravel driveway that probably wasn't doing the undercarriage any damn good. Once they had reached the parking lot he pulled the car into a spot and waited as Charlie parked beside him.

The assembled group, Sam had unceremoniously labeled Team Free Will Part Deux, stood around the hood of the Impala looking over a map of the grounds that Charlie had stuffed in her glove compartment. The setting looked idyllic enough.

The retreat itself was a converted boy scout camp. There were some additional buildings which had been added after the Boy Scouts abandoned the place to make it more appealing to adults from corporate America who might have had reservations about sleeping in pup tents.

The central complex was a large ranch house flanked on three sides by the hotel-like wings of living accommodations. Besides the main building was a large cafeteria and across the parking lot were the gym and a swimming pool. There was a large hedge maze and a lake on one side of the central area and another area that looked like an abandoned city, with a multitude of barricades and burned-out looking buildings. Dean decided this must be the paintball course.

A short walk up the sidewalk and stairs into the lobby and Dean was faced with a harried looking woman with dark-rimmed glasses and smudged lipstick. She glanced at them and cleared her throat. Charlie nudged Sam in the back and he stepped forward.

"Uhh, hi…I'm Sam Winchester we're here to check in."

The woman nodded briskly glancing at her computer monitor then turning to smile at the younger Winchester brother, "Oh yes Winchester Inc. You're the teams here for the Go Games. Oh great, we have you scheduled for first thing in the morning. I'll get you your keys and your packets. Just wait a moment."

They took a short trip up the elevator to the third floor and down the hall to the last three rooms on the wing. Dean wasn't happy with how far the rooms were from the elevator but mollified himself with how close they were to the fire doors and the staircase to the parking lot. Three floors weren't too far to leg it if the need arose.

They settled in Sam and Kevin's room looking at the welcome packets, which contained maps, an agenda, tickets to the night's cocktail party and buffet and those annoying stickers that read "Hi I'm" and had place to write in your name. Dean looked at the agenda…"Hey, wait…what's this Go Games crap?"

Sam held up the flyer, "Go Games…not your grandmother's scavenger hunt. Sound good to me."

Dean flapped his flyer in his brother's face, "Of course it sounds good to you Samantha. I want to do paintballing."

Crowley grumbled, "Oh of course you do. Forbid that you can't shoot something, Deano."

Dean whirled on the smaller figure punching him in the chest, "Yeah, starting with you, Crowley."

Charlie interceded, "Dean we need him."

"Yes, Dean," Crowley mocked, "You need me."

Charlie clicked her tongue in a tsking sound, "Hey I'm tryin' to help you out. Don't you know anything about not biting the hand that feeds you?"

Kevin leaned forward shoving his head between the woman and the demon, but steadfastly refusing to look at Crowley, "Speaking of feed…I'm starving. When is dinner?"

Castiel consulted his packer holding up the buffet ticket, "It says six p.m. so we have a bit of time. I think we are supposed to go to the cocktail party first."

Charlie frowned, "No booze for you. You're underage."

Kevin made a soft sound of protest but Dean merely reached into his own jacket pocket pulling out a plastic i.d. badge, "Don't worry buddy. I got you covered."

Sam looked scandalized, "Dean you did not just give him a fake i.d. did you?"

"We've all got fake i.d.s, Sammy."

Seizing the offending item Sam waved it around, "Yeah but not so we could drink underage."

Dean caught his brother's arm and retrieving the i.d. handing it back to the prophet, "Speak for yourself, Sammy. I've been drinking on fake i.d.s since I was sixteen."

Dean pulled even more plastic cards out of his jacket pocket flipping them across the room to Castiel and Crowley. The former angel looked at his, "Lucas Novak?"

Dean smiled, "That way I can still call you, Cas."

Crowley snorted, "Oh God they're starting with the lovey dovey stuff already."

Castiel looked at him, "I believe that everyone knows that Dean and I have long shared a profound bond. Now it just has a sexual component as well."

Dean coughed, "Cas, we don't talk about that."

Castiel shot him a slightly annoyed look, "Why not? We were kissing in the car. I am sure that everyone assumes that we have had sexual relations by now. For creatures so firmly mired in carnality I have never understood why humans were so repressed."

Dean bumped him with a shoulder, "Yeah be careful about tossing around that h-word, Cas. You're down here in the mud with the rest of us monkeys now. And it's not polite to talk about sex, it squicks people okay?"

"Okay, sex …squicks people. Dean if sex squicks people then why do they do it so much."

"Cas come on, you're killin' me here."

"I enjoyed the closeness, of course the orgasms were really good too."

"Cas…Jeeze, come on. Just don't." Dean said face going scarlet.

After shorting out their bags and moving into their rooms the group gathered by the elevator heading down to the lobby and across the courtyard too the cafeteria.

There was a man about Dean's age standing beside the bar talking when they walked in. Charlie went over to him right away and the guy seemed slightly embarrassed until she tugged Dean and Sam over too.

"Jason, these are the guys I was telling you about. You can trust them; they handle this kind of thing all the time."

He seemed to relax noticeably then. Offering his hand to Dean he said, "Okay, Charlie says you'd believe me no matter how weird this sounds."

"Weird's our middle name, so what happened? A couple of the corporate bigwigs get popped paintballing?"

Jason shook his head, "Actually no. It was all at the Go Games, that's why I put your team there. The first one was in the hedge maze, and I swear to God I'll never forget the look on the guy's face… coroner said it was a heart attack, but I think the guy died of fright."

Nodding Sam added, "And the others?"

"The second one was during the scavenger hunt. A woman from a cell phone company ended up face first in the lake. I thought she had just drowned, but when the cops got there they said otherwise. Well, they ruled it a heart attack too. But God the look on her face, it was just creepy. They couldn't say one way or another exactly what happened. It wasn't until last week that the sheriff's department started looking at me sideways, like I might be involved."

"Why is that?" Castiel asked quietly. Dean moved over so that the former angel was standing beside him.

"This last one, the guy was found hanging from a tree. Right out on the scavenger hunt course. Hanging there, it scared the hell out of the rest of his team; they were the ones who found him. And it happened right in broad daylight, during the event."

"So it's escalating?" Dean asked, and Jason nodded. "Charlie said this place used to be a Boy Scout camp until they abandoned it. Do you know why?"

"I think it was because of David Miller. He was one of the boys at the last jamboree they held here. He ended up missing…turned up in the lake a few months later."

"He drowned?"

"No one knows for sure. There was a registered sex offender caught snooping around just after the Miller boy went missing. They arrested him and he was convicted and sent to prison."

"And he's still in prison," Sam asked. Jason shook his head.

"No he was beaten to death a couple of days after he got in. No one really spared him a second thought."

Dean grunted, "So that automatically doubles our list of usual suspects. Dead kid murdered by a pedophile or innocent dude killed in prison for something he didn't do. Just great, we gotta figure out who's our guy."

They had spread out around the room looking over the photos on the walls and chatting with other event participants. Sam found out that there were ten corporate teams, including their team, all taking part in the activities.

Charlie spent a great deal of time talking to the owner and Dean watched as Crowley tagged along behind her caught up in the tail end of the binding spell. The demon looked surly and managed to never be without a drink in his hand.

Dean was mulling over the two possibilities for the vengeful spirit that the retreat owner had handed him and didn't see it coming until the woman was right in front of him. She smiled at the hunter tipping her martini glass. Dean lifted his beer giving her a jaunty salute. Sauntering over the tiny brunette settled against the bar deliberately brushing her arm against Dean's shoulder.

"Don't you just love these little corporate time wasters? I have work I could be doing," she whispered, "Oh I'm Kellie…with an IE."

Dean grinned, "Hi Kellie with an IE, Dean." Pausing he shook her hand, "And this is my first corporate time waster so I can't say if I love 'em or not."

"How 'bout we take a little stroll around the courtyard?" she said with an arched eyebrow.

Before Dean could answer he felt a seething bundle of energy bump up behind him. A deep voice growled out, "Is there a reason you are disturbing my lover?"

Dean winced and Kellie's perfectly maintained eyebrow arched ever further, "Cas… ease up there buddy. I was going to politely decline."

Turning to the woman Dean chuckled, "Emm Kellie this is Cas. And Cas what'd I tell you about that…"

"That sex squicks people and we shouldn't talk about it?" Castiel said casting a sideways glance at the woman and she laughed. "It doesn't seem to squick her too much."

Kellie dropped her martini glass on the bar waving the bartender over, "It was nice meeting you gentlemen, I think my boss is calling me anyway."

Watching her walk away Dean turned on the former angel, "That was rude Cas. She was just flirting a little bit; you know to cut the tension. Don't you trust me?"

"You forget I've been watching you for a good while now, Dean. I know you predilection for the female form. And Kellie…"

"Doesn't share that profound bond with me that you do, buddy. Okay just lighten up, Cas."

Castiel scoffed, "If I was talking to some woman would you lighten up?"

"Hell no," Dean said tucking an arm around the other man's shoulders. "Come on if we don't get to the buffet Kevin looks like he might start eating the wallpaper."

Later that night the group split up into their rooms. Sam and Kevin headed to their room, which Dean had dubbed the nerd cave. While Charlie and Crowley headed into the room adjoining Castiel's and Dean's room. Dean had told her that they could leave the door between the rooms opening secretly hoping that she would say no since he wanted the chance to bounce Castiel off the queen-sized bed. He smiled when she waved him away with a smirk.

"Please the day I can't handle some two-bit demon salesman is the day I hang up my hunting license."

Crowley pouted, "Two-bit…listen here, girlie, I was a good deal more than two-bits."

"Yeah, right," Charlie said closing the door. She motioned Crowley over to one of the beds. The demon actually began stripping down before she sprizted him with holy water. Yelping the demon settled sullenly in the middle of his bed. "You will stay fully clothed at all times."

Licking his lips provocative Crowley sighed, "You don't know what you're' missing, darling. Honestly you might like it."

"Oh yeah," Charlie snorted, "One a cold day in Hell."

"Actually that's a misconception humans have," Crowley added, "There are parts of Hell that are extremely cold."

"Don't care," Charlie said, "Shut up and go to sleep."

"I don't sleep, dearest, but don't let that bother you. I'll just lay here and watch you whilst you slumber away in dreamland."

Charlie grabbed a pillow tossing it across the aisle between the beds, "Great, I don't think I'll ever sleep again."

Kevin was reading on his tablet when Sam wandered out of the bathroom towel wrapped around his waist. Looking up the younger Winchester brother blushed, "Sorry…I'm just used to sharing a room with Dean. I'll go dress in the bathroom."

Kevin shrugged, "Don't worry, it sort of gives me the college experience, you know having a roommate and all. So who do you think is the vengeful spirit? The boy scout or the pedophile that killed him?"

"That's the thing," Sam said. "We don't know that the guy actually killed him. It could be the sex offender. From what I could get from talking to the owner, the guy caught a raw deal. He was convicted on his reputation alone, and then ended up getting beaten to death in prison before the appeals went through. I'm betting on him."

Scrunching up his face Kevin sank down in the bed pulling the blankets up, "You don't think he's here do you?"

Sam shook his head, "No all the deaths were outside. I think we're okay here."

Dean was lying in the bed still wet from his shower. He could hear the water running in the background. Then he glanced at the door as the shower shut off and Castiel wandered out of the bathroom trying to wrap a towel around his waist. Dean grinned, "Don't worry about it."

Dropping the towel the former angel crawled onto the bed worming his way under the covers, "Well, considering how repressed you are about talking about sex I wasn't sure of your stance on nudity."

"Nudity is fine… if it's just you and me, alone in our room. So no flashing Sammy and Kevin. And Charlie would probably beat your ass if she saw it buck naked."

"I'll keep that in mind. Sometimes I don't think I'm ever going to get this human thing down right." Castiel said sadly. Dean tucked his fingers beneath the other man's chin lifting his head so that he could look Castiel in the eyes.

"Hey you're doin' just fine, Cas. You'll get it. I mean it's only been a few days and you're passing just fine as far as other people are concerned. And as for the rest of us, we love you just the way you are.

"Do you love me, Dean?" Castiel whispered. Dean looked uncomfortable then cleared his throat. The former angel raised a hand brushing his fingertips over the other man's cheeks. "Don't answer, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Cas, you know I do. I just don't…you know me… repressed as hell, okay. I might not say it but it's always there man, just remember that."

Leaning over Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's cheek. The other man let out a satisfied hum the turned mouthing his way over the hunter's chin until they were kissing wet and messy. Dean stroked his hand down the former angel's chest until he was raking his fingers through the wiry curls at his groin. Castiel shifted obligingly lifting his hips off the bed until his half-hard cock bumped into Dean's arm.

Taking the hint for what it was Dean moved his hand grasping the hard length of him and stroking Castiel to fully erect. With his other hand the hunter pushed Castiel back until he was propped on the pillows. Dean could feel the other's eyes on him as he licked and nipped his way down Castiel's chest and abs to his groin. Taking a deep breath the hunter licked a long strip up the underside of the other man's dick and took the tip into his mouth.

Castiel almost jumped off the bed. He hissed then moaned so loudly that Dean had to pull back, "Shh Cas. We don't want everyone in the hotel to hear us."

Pressing his lips together Castiel nodded, "I'm sorry…it just feels so incredible."

"Okay, just lay back, relax and enjoy."

Dean resumed his attentions to the other man's dick licking along the base, nuzzling the rough curls at his crotch and then finally taking the former angel deep into his mouth. The tip of Castiel's dick hit the back of Dean's throat and he hummed. Castiel uttered a string of words that Dean was sure wasn't human in origin, before thrusting up experimentally. Dean pressed a hand against the other man's hip, guiding him in how deeply the hunter wanted Castiel to thrust, but he let the other man fuck his mouth until Castiel was a panting, shaking mess.

As soon as Dean pulled back Castiel let out a disgruntled sound. Chuckling Dean shifted on the bed until his groin was even with the other man's face. Castiel seemed to catch on immediately because he leaned forward taking Dean's cock into his mouth with no reservation. He had no finesses, wasn't as skilled as Dean, but then he had never sucked a cock before so Dean marveled at how well Castiel followed his lead.

The former angel was already rearing to go and it didn't take more than a few minutes before Dean could feel Castiel's cock swelling and then the rush of hot fluid in his mouth. He swallowed as best he could letting some of the pearly fluid dribble down his chin. Castiel was sucking Dean like he was a lollipop in some rare and exotic flavor.

Reaching down the hunter wrapped his fingers in the other man's hair guiding his head into the motions he wanted. Castiel just let Dean move him as he sucked deeper than Dean could have, and Dean came with a groan.

The next morning found the team standing at the entrance way to the hedge maze dressed in vivid blue coveralls bearing bright electric yellow writing that said Go Games on the back. The front of each coverall was emblazoned with Winchester Inc and embroidered name tags bearing each member's name. Crowley was picking at the cheap cotton of the coverall with a disdainful look on his face, "I got up at five o'clock in the morning for bad coffee and cheap fabric?"

Kellie from the cocktail party was also picking at her coverall and shot him a sympathetic look, "I know, I really hope they aren't taking photographs. I'd never live this down."

She stuck out a hand, "Kellie from Max Cellular…"

Crowley took her hand, "Crowley of been here and done that, and I'm so over it."

Instead of looking offended she just chuckled, "Yeah, I'm in sales, you?"

Crowley smiled wolfishly, "King of Sales for many, many years…darling. And do you know why I was king?" Crowley asked and Kellie shook her head.

Castiel wandered up behind then, "Because you are a soul-sucking demon?"

Dean nudged the former angel in the back, "Cas…what'd I say about that?"

Castiel parroted dutifully, "Humans lie?"

But the elder Winchester merely steered his lover toward the entrance to the maze where Sam and Kevin waited. Kellie watched them go.

"Hey, they don't know just what you have to do to close a deal sometimes." She whispered. Crowley smiled.

"Oh darling, believe me you have idea."

"Crowley," Dean barked and the demon offered the women a tiny wave.

"Duty calls."

Once they were all gathered together at the entrance of the hedge maze Dean looked up at Jason who was standing on a little raised platform that looked like a wooden pallet. Jason waved a hand at the maze, "Each of the four teams will enter the maze. There are four paths through the maze to the other side. Each team has one hour to make it through the maze find their team flag at the central hub and then make it back out. Once you have your team flag head to the exit, first team out gets all the points."

Sam raised a hand, "What happens if we find another team's flag?"

Jason shook his head, "That shouldn't happen none of the paths cross over each other. Each path has its own course through the maze."

The starter's pistol fired and Dean found himself walking side by side with Castiel through the maze. The path was well worn and wide enough to drive a golf cart down. The sun was warm over head, but the hedges were tall enough that he couldn't actually see where he was headed. Still based on the angle of the sun Dean felt certain they were traveling down the path toward the center of the maze. There were various side paths but he kept them going straight.

They had been walking for about fifteen minutes when a blood curdling scream cut through the air. Sam pulled to a halt craning his neck but even as tall as he was he couldn't see over the hedges.

Dean turned to the demon, "Crowley can you..." he wiggled his fingers. Sam grunted.

"That's cheating Dean."

Another scream sounded and Sam nodded, "Crowley, get us there."

The demon sighed, "Bound as I am it's going to take a lot of power. I don't know if I can move us all."

"Just do it," Dean hissed.

The more than familiar sensation of moving through the dimensional plane overtook Dean and he muttered in displeasure. He was well aware of what it felt like to travel by angel-air and demon teleportation was no less unsettling.

They ended up at the central hub of the maze just one path over from their own. Kellie and her team were thrown around like discarded dolls. The young woman was moving slowly, dragging herself over the rough ground. Dean leapt forward bending down to raise her into a seated position. She looked fearfully over at the hedge, "There was somebody there…a kid."

Looking up at the hunter she bit a trembling lip, "He just came at us. His eyes were all weird. And he was a lot stronger than a little kid should be."

Dean nodded, "Somebody should here shortly. I'm sure they heard the screaming. Just sit tight for a minute."

Motioning the demon over Dean nodded toward the hedges, "So Crowley do you feel anything out of the ordinary?"

Crowley nodded, "Oh yes there's a disturbance in the force."

"Crowley," Dean frowned. The demon merely scoffed.

"You asked for my help. We'll the ghost is still here, and he's getting stronger. I think he's pretty close to crossing over to full on vengeful spirit. You'd better get rid of him now while you still can."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the shrubs behind him. If Dean didn't know better he would have assumed it was just the wind. The hunter turned just as the ghost manifest itself. Dean found himself hurtling through the air to smash against the hedges.

Sam jumped forward as soon as he saw his brother tossed around by the ghost. Pulling an iron railroad spike out of his coverall pocket Sam thrust it at the ghost disrupting him and scattering him into a fine mist.

The rest of the team circled around looking for the ghost. When the boy manifest again Sam tossed Castiel the spike and he jabbed it at the ghost sending him away. Kevin looked up, "The ghost manifests here first, in all the cases. We need to search for what's keeping him tied to this place."

Charlie grunted as she scrambled on her hands and knees peering into the shrubs, "How do we know it's here? Just because two of the attacks were in the hedge. The woman was found in the lake."

Dean chimed in, "Yeah and the kid was found in the lake."

Shaking his head Sam whirled as the bushes rustled behind him, "No they were found in the lake but they didn't drown. Whatever happened to the kid happened here."

They scrambled around crawling on hands and knees. Castiel trailing along behind Dean clawing through the rubble beneath the hedges. The bushes rustled again and the former angel found himself staring up at the angry ghost. Suddenly he was flying through the air and then slammed to the ground. All the air went out of the former angel's body in on long groan. Dean looked up.

"Cas!" he shouted. The ghost turned reaching out for the hunter. Sam rolled to his feet thrusting the iron spike onto the wavering form and the ghost exploded into shards of black mist.

Dean cast a grateful glance toward his brother then reached out for Castiel, "You okay?"

"Just keep looking Dean, I'm fine." If the former angel was looking a little ragged around the edges no one mentioned it. Charlie rolled under the limb tossed in her direction bumping up against the roots of a particularly large shrub. The limbs rustled and jerked with an unnatural wind.

The young woman rolled again and her hand clawed at the roots of the bush. A scrap of fabric caught her attention and Charlie scrabbled it out tugging and pulling. In the end she held a faded dirty bandana aloft as the swaying limbs of the hedge quieted.

"Dean!" Charlie shouted, "Quick look at this."

The elder Winchester brother rolled to his feet staggering to where Charlie stood. In her hands was the worn remains of a cotton bandana. It might have once been yellow in color but the years buried under the shrub had turned the fabric a mottle grayish green. Dean gently took the scrap holding it out to his brother, "Whaddya say Sammy, Boy Scout bandana?"

Sam took the object, "Yeah…yeah that's what it looks like. What's this?" he asked unfolding the cloth. A few plastic wrappers crinkled in his hand.

A hollow voice echoed in the late morning air, "He said he'd give me candy if I didn't make a sound."

They turned looking at the wavering, fading form of the ghost. A young boy stood forlornly in the middle of the clearing. Sam nodded, "The man who hurt you?"

"He said he'd give me candy, but then he took my handkerchief…" The ghost surged forward, "And I want it back."

Dean ducked quickly tossing the scrap to Sam as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket. Sam held the handkerchief up and his brother lit the fabric. The cloth burned bright. The ghost emitted a low moan then burst into flames before disappearing.

They were all gathered at the entrance to the hedge maze half an hour later. Dean and Sam were leaning against the shrubs while Castiel watched Charlie talking to their host. A few minutes later the woman joined the rest of the team. "Jason says he's grateful for all our help and he wants us to hang out for the rest of the weekend."

Dean shrugged looking at Sam and Kevin. They were looking at the flyers for the afternoon events and didn't even notice Dean or the young woman. The elder Winchester brother shrugged, "Hey not like we got anywhere else to be."

Slinging his arm over Castiel's shoulder Dean grinned, "Hey buddy you wanna learn how to paintball."

"I'm not very proficient with firearms, Dean. It may not be a good idea." Castiel said hesitantly.

Dean shrugged, "Come on…we'll get some practice in on down low. So that later today when we get Sam and Kevin out on the course we can…"

"Lay them to waste," Castiel supplied. Dean cocked his head before a sly smile spread across his face.

"Well, I was thinkin' more along the lines of kick their asses, but yeah lay them to waste. I do like the sound of that."

Whistling the hunter maneuvered his lover toward the gates of the paintball course. Shooting a glance at his younger brother Dean grinned, "Ah you are so screwed Winchester!"

The End


End file.
